The prior art rear view projection assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,955 issued Jul. 26, 1921. Related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,134 issued Sep. 20, 1927; U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,622 issued Jun. 26, 1962, and German patent Number 734 672 dated May 4, 1943.
The prior art rear view projection assembly includes a projector, a screen, and a base structure having a top wall supporting the projector and having a sidewall with a foldable bracket supporting the screen.
One problem with the prior art rear view projection assembly is that the foldable bracket for the screen is sometimes difficult to operate.